


Mage's Gambit

by Zephyrfox



Series: Chess [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BAMF Q (James Bond), Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Post To Another Site, M/M, Protective Alec Trevelyan, Protective James Bond, sp00qy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James Bond and Alec Trevelyan are relaxing at home when they discover someone has abducted their Quartermaster. The kidnapper may have thought he had Q hidden away — but not from the keen senses of a werewolf and a wereleopard.





	Mage's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> For the MI6 Cafe 666 words sp00qy challenge. Thanks to Svengooliecat for the title!

Alec lounged with James on their couch, watching Midsomer Murders while waiting for Q to return from work. He had sent them home earlier, telling them he’d be home when he was done. 

“I’ve done that before,” James said, indicating the telly with his chin, where the murderer had just run their victim through with a pike. “My technique was better, of course.”

“Of course,” Alec agreed. He forbore to mention he’d done something similar himself. They weren’t in a competition after all. At least — not at the moment. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and tried not to let the stab of worry at the late hour alarm him. 

James, proving once again they were both on the same wavelength said quietly, “Q’s late.”

“We haven’t had any warning,” Alec argued half-heartedly. They all three had trackers, bespelled by Q, that would let each of them know if one of the others was in trouble. His was in his skin, hidden within the lines of a simple tattoo on his shoulder. James’ was within the folds of one of the scars on his chest, and Q’s — Alec fought not to swallow — Q’s was on his wrist, hidden always by his watchband. Someone would need to remove Q’s hand to get rid of the tracker. 

James’ warm hand gripped his arm. “Q’s fine. All right? He’ll be fine.” 

Before Alec could respond, Dart, Q’s loyal sprite, flew threw the always open window, their windchime voice chittering frantically.

Alec knew he spoke for both of them. “Oh, shit.”

* * *

They were in James’ car, Dart chittering the whole time, as they raced towards MI6. Alec was speaking with Q’s second, trying to find out what happened.

— “he left half an hour ago, I don’t under” — Rennie’s voice cut off mid-word, just as MI6’s building came into sight. 

James brought the Aston to a screeching halt. In front of them, just as they lost the mobile signal, a shimmering bubble appeared over MI6. Dart chimed sadly.

Once again, ‘shit’ was the only word that came to Alec’s mind.

* * *

“We know he’s not in there, and we can’t track him magically.” James stated the obvious, a thoughtful look on his face. “We might find him by scent.”

Alec nodded, grinning slowly. “Good idea.” With barely a thought, he reached deep, into that part of himself that was a snow leopard, and shifted. It was a fluid shift, bones shifting, hair sprouting, and his clothes… went away. Whenever he changed back, his clothes would shift back with him. 

Dart hovered above them, chiming anxiously.

Alec glanced at James. As one, the snow leopard and the dire wolf turned, going in search of Q’s trail, with Dart in tow.

* * *

They had picked up Q’s trail not far from MI6. His scent had vanished a short distance away from the tube entrance, but there had been a trace of an enemy mage’s power, prickly and biting under their skin. All they’d needed to do was follow the discomfort, and that had led them to this warehouse. 

Alec and James had torn through the mage’s bodyguards, and now they confronted the mage in his lair, dodging the spells he threw at them. Q was in the corner, glowering furiously, locked in a kind of magical Faraday cage. Dart was over there, trying to figure out the release mechanism.

James lunged at the mage, snarling. Alec would worry, but he knew the wolf trusted the magical protections Q had woven into his harness. Alec made his way behind the mage and leapt, claws extended, roaring his rage. 

“All right, that’s enough.” Q’s coldly calm voice broke through the red mist in Alec’s brain.

Q reached through Alec’s scruff, pulling him up. Q had already corralled James. The wolf stood panting, blood dripping from his jaws. “Change back now, please, and let’s get out of here. I need to track this back to the source.”

Alec glanced at James, confused. “Source?” 

“Silva is back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr - you can find me at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
